


Holes in the Floor of Heaven

by Settiai



Series: DigiUniverse [25]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Juvenilia, One Shot, Original Character Death(s), Songfic, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-16
Updated: 2002-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since he was just a child, Iori has known death. Now that he's an adult, will it be any different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holes in the Floor of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

  
_One day shy of eight years old,_  
My grandma passed away.  
I was a broken hearted little boy,  
Blowing out that birthday cake.  
How I cried when the sky let go,  
With a cold and lonesome rain.  
Momma smiled and said "Don't be sad child,  
Grandma's watching you today."  


Hida Iori stood inside of the window, looking out at the cold, dreary rain that was falling outside. He hadn't felt so along since his dad had been killed several years earlier. He looked over at his grandfather, who was standing in the corner with a sad look on his face.

Iori gave a weary sigh as he once again looked out at the rain. He had know that his grandmother was ill, but he hadn't expected to lose her so soon. No, not so soon...

He started slightly as his mother walked up and put her arms around him. He choked back a sob as he let her arms wrap around him like they had when he was just a small child who had lost his father.

His mother looked down at him tenderly. With a smile, she slowly wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. "You know, Iori, your grandmother's watching you today."

  
_'Cause there's holes in the floor of heaven,_  
And her tears are pouring down.  
That's how you know she's watching,  
Wishing she could be here now.  
And sometimes if you're lonely,  
Just remember she can see.  
There's holes in the floor of heaven,  
And she's watching over you and me.  


Iori looked up at the blue sky of the Digital World as a warm rain poured down on him. He gave a joyful laugh as it splashed down, soaking him completely. This rain wasn't like the one several years ago on his birthday - it was warm and happy today. He was brought out of his thoughts by a familiar voice calling his name. "Iori!"

The boy shaded his eyes and looked toward where the voice was coming from. Smiling when he saw his Digimon partner, he waved his arms to gesture that he was coming. Looking up at the sky once more, he felt the warm rain slide over him. "Goodbye, Oikawa. And thank you."

  
_Seasons come, and seasons go,_  
Nothing stays the same.  
I grew up, fell in love,  
Met a girl that took my name.  
Year by year, we made a life,  
In this sleepy little town.  
I thought that we'd grow old together,  
Lord, I sure do miss her now.  


Iori looked around him at the little town that he now called home. His adventures in the Digital World had happened years ago, and he was now settling down into the life of small-time lawyer. He gave a gentle smile as he felt two arms wrap around him.

Spinning around with a look of happiness on his face, he quickly wrapped his arms around his wife, Kako. Laughing, he picked her up slightly and spun her around the best he could. Their fun was quickly interrupted, however, by two small balls of energy.

Their twin son and daughter, Soyo and Ame, rushed up and grabbed them by the legs. Sharing annoyed looks, the two young adults each swung a child into their arms. As the distant sound of thunder reached them, the four of them slowly walked back indoors. Iori, however, looked up at the darkening sky with a expression of uncertainty in his eyes. As he looked, a vague sense of foreboding struck him.

  
_But there's holes in the floor of heaven,_  
And her tears are pouring down.  
That's how I know she's watching,  
Wishing she could be here now.  
And sometimes when I'm lonely,  
I remember she can see.  
There's holes in the floor of heaven,  
And she's watching over you and me.  


Iori stood in front of two dark gravestones - one large, one small - with his hand holding firmly to his daughter Ame's. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he stared at names on the gravestones - Hida Kako and Hida Soyo.

He could feel his friend's eyes on him, and he could hear the sympathy in their voices. It didn't help though. It didn't let him go back in time to stop them from getting into their car, or to stop the drunk who had hit them from driving. It didn't help.

  
_Well my little girl's twenty three,_  
I walk her down the aisle.  
It's a shame her mom can't be here now,  
To see her lovely smile.  
They throw the rice, I catch her eye,  
As the rain starts coming down.  
She takes my hand, says "Daddy don't be sad,  
'Cause I know Momma's watching now."  


Iori stood tall and proud as his little girl walked down the aisle of the church they were in. His adventures in the Digital World as a child were but a dim memory, and his daughter's own adventures were fading into the past. She had grow up to be such a beautiful, strong, independent young woman... just like her mother. Why couldn't Kako be here to see this now? What couldn't Soyo?

After the service was over, she walked up to him with a smile on her face. The two of them linked arms, and they stepped outside into the wet mist that was coming down from the sky. "Don't be sad, Daddy... I know that Mom and Soyo are both watching now."

Iori looked her in the eyes and gave a smile. "Yes, she is. They are. Both of them."

She smiled at him tearfully. "Always."

  
_And there's holes in the floor of heaven,_  
And her tears are pouring down.  
That's how you know she's watching,  
Wishing she could be here now.  
And sometimes when I'm lonely,  
I remember she can see.  
Yes there's holes in the floor of heaven,  
And she's watching over you and me.  
Watching over you and me.  


**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Holes in the Floor of Heaven," by Steve Wariner.


End file.
